Listen and Learn Yuki
by Vampire Isirith
Summary: Yuki listens to Shuichi sing as he is in the shower and starts thinking some really interesting things based on the song. It Wasn't Me. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I will never own the characters of Gravitation or any of the music used in this fanfic.

This is just a little one shot that I wrote on one of the songs that I like. The idea sounded funny so I went with the idea. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Listen and Learn**

Shuichi rubbed his pink hair as he rubbed shampoo in it. The sweet smell of mint and vanilla rushed into his nostrils as he hummed lightly in the shower. He was in a wonderful mood after an even better night with Yuki. He had woken up early and decided to take a shower before he was going to head to NG studios. He had to go in early today to work only the new song that he had written just last week.

_Man I feel good this morning_, he thought happily. _I even feel like trying out the new song. _He hadn't tried the song yet because he wasn't sure if he liked it but now that he thought it over eh found it funny and liked it.

Yuki got up slowly and stretched his sore limbs. He reached out with his right hand to find the bundle that he was searching for. Yet there was nothing next to him. He looked over to see that the little fluffball was not in his usual place. It surprised him that the fluffball of pink had gotten up so early. Then he remembered the Shuichi had told him that he needed to be in the studio early the next morning.

He heard the shower on in the apartment and heard a soft voice singing. _Maybe I will scare the little cotton candy head._

Yuki got out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and pants and walked out of his room. He crept silently to the door of the bathroom and reached for the door knob. He stopped before he grabbed it and grew wide eyes.

_**(Yo', man) Yo'  
(Open up, man) What do you want, man?  
(My girl just caught me) You let her catch you?  
(I don't know how I let this happen) With who?  
(The girl next door, you know) Man  
(I don't know what to do) Say it wasn't you  
(Alright)**_

_What?_ Thought Yuki frantically. _What had he been doing with that girl next door?_

Yuki knew the girl next door. Kina, a pretty young girl with round innocent eyes and a pretty face. She and Shuichi were good friends and they talked a lot. She was very infatuated with Shuichi and thought that Yuki was lucky for getting him when she couldn't. Maybe she had finally gotten him.

Yuki got closer to the door and pressed his ear onto it.

_**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor**_

"And man did it feel good," chuckled Shuichi.

Yuki got red in the face with shear anger. How could Shuichi do this to him? He had finally told the little fluffball that he loved him. Now he was going to do this to him? Who was the cold heartless bastard now?

He pressed harder straining to hear the rest.

_**How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me**_

Someone caught him? He didn't even sound ashamed of what had happened. Yuki was now shaking in anger form what the little fluff was saying.

_So he was caught and he was laughing about it?_ Yuki thought hearing Shuichi laugh lightly at it. He pressed his ear back to the door.

_**How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If she say a night, convince her say a day  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
And you tell her baby no way**_

_So he was going to deny it if I ever found out?_ Yuki thought now grabbing the bud in his hand with such ferocity that it was crumbling to the floor.

_And he thinks that I am going to turn into a killer if I did find out? Damn straight! I'm going to kill him and the little bitch! _Yuki stopped his thoughts to hear the next part.

_**But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)  
Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)**_

_BASTARD! How many times did he fucking do it with her? And in how many places? I'm going to kill the little son of bitches!_

The bud that was once in his hand was now on the floor barely recognizable from a cigarette to dirt.

_**She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)  
She stayed until it was over**_

_What did he tell her? I'll have to check his shoulder later._

_Maybe that was why Mrs. Natsumi was so mad at me yesterday. And that also explains why Shuichi was so good in bed last night! He feels bad about the whole thing. But he is still going to feel worse when he gets out of the shower._

_**Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix  
Whenever you should see her make the giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seeing is believing so you better change your specs  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
Wait for your answer: go over there  
But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast**_

What does he want to hide the fact of what he did? Yuki thought as he heard Shuichi turn off the water. He heard footsteps as Shuichi made his way to his towel. Yuki pressed harder as Shuichi began to sing again.

_**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor**_

_How many damn people caught them doing it? How many damn times did they fucking do it?_

He straightened himself up and waited for his once lover to exit the bathroom. And he better prepare for the worst once he exited that door because Yuki was fuming. He had never lost his cool like this but the facts that the fluffball had the nerve to cheat on him and then make a song about it sent him on a clear path of pissed and deadly.

_Wait a minute...He was sorry? Maybe I am over reacting perhaps we should sit down and talk this out before I go killing them._

No there was no way that he was going to let him get away with this. He had been hurt too much and not it was Shuichi's turn to feel the pain. Yuki was going to let him have it.

The door opened and Shuichi walked out rubbing his hair with a towel with another wrapped around his waist. He looked up in surprise at Yuki and backed off instantly at the furious expression on Yuki's face.

Shuichi had never seen him this mad before. _Is he mad that I got out of bed before the second round?_

Yuki stormed over to the pink-haired singer and lifted him up by the neck. Shuichi's amethyst eyes widened in fear as he felt his feet leave the ground. He could feel the air being halted in his lungs.

"Y-Y-Y-uki-san what are...you tryin...can't breath," he managed to gasp out.

"You fucking ass-hole mother fucking bitch!" growled Yuki thinking of the worst words he could use. He was pissed and he was going to be stopped.

"Wha I sho?" Shuichi asked with what little breath he had left.

"How dare you cheat on me with the girl next door? I was wondering why she was in a good mood yesterday!" roared Yuki.

"Cheat?" repeated Shuichi, his already bulging eyes growing large. _Is he referring to the song? Was he listening to it?_

"Yes you foul little..."

"I didn't cheat on you Yuki-san!" Shuichi yelled.

"Then what was with the song in the bathroom?" demanded Yuki. "You said it felt really good!"

"No, no! The song was about Hiro-san! Ayaka caught him with the girl next door! I liked the thought of a song!" Shuichi was now gasping frantically for air.

Yuki thought back to the conversation he had had with Ayaka a few days ago. She has said that she had found her boyfriend bangin a girl on the floor and that she had caught him on camera because she had suspected him of cheating.

So it wasn't Shuichi that was cheating. Why had he gotten so worked up over something so small as a song? Dear Kami was he such a dumbass!

He let go of Shuichi who fell back to the ground gasping for breath. Shu looked up at Yuki as he slapped a palm to his forehead.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" asked Yuki after a good five minutes of silence.

Shu looked up at him and grinned. "Wasn't me."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I loved writing this! It was just a one shot though. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
